


Starlet

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Actress Charlotte, Charming Facilier, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Charlotte gives a performance. Facilier is more than a little impressed.





	Starlet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this is just a random little thingie I wrote in this universe of Charlotte being a performer. Because I feel like she totally would be.

The starlet takes her bows and blows overzealous kisses to the audience, posing for everyone as they throw roses at her. She loves this. She craves the theatrics, the spotlight, the attention, and she lives for the praise.   
  
As she puts together her things later and leaves discreetly out the back stage door, she barely even notices the tall man emerge from the shadows. He holds out a single purple rose, and smirks, twirling it.   
  
"Anybody ever told you you're a natural born star?"   
  
She smiles, accepting the rose with a flip of her coiffed hair and a turn of the heel.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Plenty of times, sugar."   
  
The man just smirks some more. "How about that you've got lips made for kissin'?"   
  
Charlotte's breath catches, and she turns back. She doesn't usually do this, but... there's something about this stranger. Something that promises greater fortune and a real good night.   
  
"Yeah?" she teases, "Come show me why you love my pout so much, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome."   
  
"I don't know if I should," he grins, "It seems I'm in the presence of royalty. Gotta keep my hands off the merchandise."   
  
"Oh, I'm just talented, is all," she rolls her eyes not-so-modestly, batting her lashes, "It's a gift, I..." Facilier raises an eyebrow.   
  
"What would you give to become the most talked about little lady in this whole wide world?"   
  
"Y'mean... famous?" she murmured, wide eyed.   
  
"I mean anything your sweet little heart desires," he drawls, and there's many meanings behind that as his eyes roam her scantily clad, curvaceous figure.   
  
With that, she takes his offered arm, and Dr. Facilier chuckles to himself. By the end of the night, he'll have not only her body... but her soul.


End file.
